


Don't anger the bear!

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Just Tachanka being... Well... Tachanka!





	Don't anger the bear!

“Yeah, I get it, but I still don’t want to go as I said like three times already!” Tachanka turned to Kapkan with slowly building anger. 

“But you never said any good reason why!”

“Okay, first, I don’t need to give you a reason. You only need to accept my decision, which you are not doing, so fine! You won! I don’t want to go, because you know that I hate crowds. You know all too well, how I hate loud Brits, especially when they are dancing and shouting and they do stuff to annoy me! This doesn’t mean that I don’t like you, or I don’t support your relationship with Timur, and you know this too! I don’t even understand why do we need to have this conversation again!”

Kapkan let out a sigh turning his head away slowly. Both of them knew that he didn’t give up, neither did Tachanka win. It was obvious that the hunter was going to pressure Tachanka a bit more until he either gave in, or got so angry he starts to shout at Kapkan, sending him to hell and back. 

It was the same argument over and over again since a couple of weeks ago Mira and Ash announced that they were going to the Pride Parade together. Both of them looked so happy and proud, Kapkan immediately felt the need to join them. Getting Glaz - his boyfriend - into the game was very easy. The sniper loved him, and as he often said: he was too old to deny his feelings or hide who he was in an attempt to please other people, complete strangers or society. 

They had their rough times during their first years together, with work, with their families, not to even mention how Russia was still one of the most scary countries when it came to gay people. First, they were afraid to tell about their relationship to anybody, let alone their teammates, but both Fuze and Tachanka accepted it surprisingly easily. Kapkan never counted Fuze as potential thread to their happiness, seeing as Fuze was very young, and not really Russian, but Tachanka, the oldest, the wisest, the man who loved to collect everything connected to their homeland or the Soviet Union, the man who made faces when he saw Blitz and Jackal kiss, the immediate support coming from this man was quite a surprise. 

Later, when he asked Tachanka about it, not even hiding his astonishment, the older just let out a big laugh. “Maxim, you, Timur and Shuhrat are my family. Maybe not by blood, but by heart. All three of you have accepted me as I am, why would I deny the same from you only because you told me that you enjoy being with Timur? I’m glad that two of my friends are happy together, and I will fight anybody who would try to take this away from you, end of story!”

Kapkan was - with the easiest word - moved. It was a rather warm feeling; being accepted like this. Even his family - the blood one - had their questions and problems, asking about them, trying to shake their relationship, trying to make sure that Kapkan understood that he will eventually go to hell for loving his sniper. Compared to Fuze’s and Tachanka’s reaction, this was a shitty and cold approach. 

The main reason for him pushing the older to join them was nothing else but this: he needed Tachanka to have his back whatever happens. The older didn’t even need to say or do anything, his presence was enough for both Kapkan and Glaz to feel safe. Not because they couldn’t protect themselves, not because they knew that Tachanka would kill anybody if they would ask him to do so, but because he was their family too. Their biggest support and their family.

Unfortunately, Kapkan didn’t feel the slightest remorse when he used their strong bond against Tachanka. 

“Fine. If you hate it this much, then you don’t need to come. I will just go with Timur and Shuhrat, and you can stay home. I just thought that you, ‘big part of our family’, would enjoy sharing this with us, but if you don’t want to, I will understand! No hard feelings!” Kapkan looked back at Tachanka, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

The older was watching him, his expression blank, even a bit bored. He let out a big sigh, rolled his eyes and finally shrugged. “This is shameless emotional blackmailing, you fucking asshole, and you know it!”

Kapkan’s lips pulled into a half grin. “But is it working?”

Tachanka wanted to murder him. “Unfortunately, yes, you smug little piece of shit.”

Happily grinning, Kapkan nodded. “Thank you very much! I promise you going to enjoy-”

“Hold up, hold up! I’m going with you, but we need to set some rules. First, I’m not wearing any rainbowy color, no-hoh-hoh. Second, no dancing, and if anybody wants to drag me into anything, you either take them away, or I will kill them. Third; you are getting me beer!”

A big laugh erupted from Kapkan and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Tachanka close for a second, giving them a hug. “Sure thing, Sasha!”

Tachanka just stood there, rolling his eyes with a small smile, but in the end, he just hugged the hunter back. “I hate you.”

“I know, but what can I do? You love me as well!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As is turned out, the Parade was not that big of a deal, really. Okay, it came with hundreds and hundreds of people; all kind of sex and race, people with their lovers, with their families and friends or just random faces, who weren’t even from the LGBTQ community but wanted to show their support. To be fair, they did dance and sing, and they did their weird shit, which Tachanka hated, but it wasn’t about sexual orientation; the old Russian just hated people in general. 

He couldn’t understand why would anybody do such a thing of their own free will, but when he was walking next to his friends, the truth suddenly hit him. Probably others were blackmailed to hang out here too! 

At this thought, he couldn’t hold back a smile. It wasn’t that bad really, especially when Bandit whipped out three cans of his favourite beer. It was against the rules of the parade, of course, but Tachanka planned to say something cheesy about his undying love towards beer if anybody would question why he had alcohol. Wasn’t it the parade of love, after all? 

Speaking about love, Kapkan and Glaz were walking next to him, their fingers entangled, happy little smiles on their faces. Whenever Tachanka got enough of the loud pile of people, and wanted to shout or escape he just glanced at them and calmed himself down. They enjoyed themselves, who was he to ruin it for them? 

Their final crew on Pride Parade contained Ash and Mira, gently holding hands together too, next to them Bandit and Thermite, who were roaming around like small children, making friends with everybody, Glaz and Kapkan, leaning against each other, Fuze, who was looking around like he was lost, and Tachanka, who protected his beer like it was his baby. 

After about two hours spent on the Pride, Tachanka was finally calm, the last murderous thought long forgotten. At least he expected so. When there is a Pride Parade, there will most certainly be some people protesting against it. Tachanka didn’t expect a group of grown up people standing there with big signs, rude comments written on them. But that wasn’t really a problem, no. They simply didn’t notice them or their shouting on purpose, they were chatting, they were having a good time.

But as Tachanka went to one side of the marching queue to throw away his empty beer can, he heard a man shouting. This wasn’t anything new, and he didn’t even bat an eye, until he heard the man say, “Fucking look at those two faggots, holding hands like they own the place. Disgusting! I wish I could show them where to stick their fucking rights, pathetic!”

Wrinkling his forehead, Tachanka turned to the direction where the man was pointing. He somehow expected that the ‘two faggots’ were Kapkan and Glaz, but even he was surprised about the sudden anger blooming in him as his expectations turned out to be true. This asshole was pointing at his two teammates, who were only holding hands. They didn’t even kiss or something, they were just holding hands. Tachanka narrowed his eyes, turning to face the man. “How about you shut up, hm?”

The man, and the group of nasty looking punks who were his company all turned towards the Russian. There were about eight of them, and they looked like absolute losers to Tachanka. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching them, anger burning in him slow and steady.

The man clicked his tongue, stepping closer to the cordon separating the Pride March from the protesting shitholes. “What did you say fuckface?”

“I just said, you should shut up. Why do you talk shit about them, if you don’t know anything?” he stepped closer to the man too and leaned against the cordon, to look him in the eye.

The guy rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a shit about their-”

“Then why don’t you just shut up and go back to that nasty basement of your mom’s where you came from, and stop talking shit about the people here, hm?” Tachanka even dared to smile. 

The man shut his mouth, but he stiffened up, looking like an angry cat, that could attack anytime. “I dunno if you noticed, but this is a free country! I can talk about anything, anywhere and nobody will arrest me for it! I can spare my opinion about these faggots being disgusting.”

Tachanka burst out laughing. “Oh my god, you are just as dumb as you look!”

“What did you say, you asshole!?” the man snapped at him. 

Smiling, Tachanka looked him upside-down. “Boy, go home, read some books, finish high-school and open your eyes, okay? Being this dumb is not attractive around the ladies!”

The other one started to shake, his face turning red with anger. “Big words coming from the other side of the fence, but come around, and I will show you where to stick your advice, bitch!”

Tachanka shook his head. “Nah, kiddo, I don’t have time to play with you, my friends are waiting for me. But you know what? I will tell them how you wanted to ruin their good times so they can have a good laugh, because you are not anything else just a joke.” winking, the Russian turned his back to the man, walking back towards his chatting friends. 

Suddenly he felt something heavy hit the back of his head and heard something clunking by his feet. He felt pain, and got his hand there. He felt a bump forming, but thankfully he felt no blood. Tachanka looked down to the ground, to find the source of the noise and found a beer can. He lifted it up, looking back at the man who was still standing there with a proud smile on his face. The guy’s friends were standing not too far, laughing their asses off. 

Tachanka had two choices. One was to go back to the guys, never mentioning them this idiot, and forgetting the bump on his head; or two, show this asshole that he can’t just abuse people for fun, then go back to his friends and tell them about this fucker. Obviously he choose the second option. 

Before the man could even react, Tachanka was there, grabbing a handful of his shirt, lifting him up slightly. The Russian pushed the beer can in the face of the other. “Did you throw this, sweetcheeks?”

From the sudden turn of events, the man let out a squeaking sound, looking up at Tachanka. He still wanted to look smug, so he simply answered. “And what if I did, eh?”

“Well, if you did, I will be the one coming around to push my feet down your throat, you little piece of pathetic dogshit. If you didn’t do it, and we assume that some little bird threw this on me, I will let you go, so you can grab your little friends and get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind. You choose.”

“Or you can just let me go, before one of my friends will call the cops!” the man still tried to look all smug. 

Narrowing his eyes, Tachanka let go of the man, pushing his hand in his pocket. “Oh, and what am I going to do to defend myself against the police, god lord! Oh, wait…?” Tachanka took out his old Spetsnaz pledge, nearly showing it into the guy’s mouth. “Do you really want to test out who the cops would trust, some dirty mouthed asshole punk who just came here to annoy people because he doesn’t know how to live his own life; or a highly trained soldier, who came here to support his - also soldier - friends during a Pride Parade?” 

To Tachanka’s biggest satisfaction, the smile froze to the man’s face, panic suddenly filling him up. Tachanka tilted his head, looking him dead in the eye. “Now listen here, you little shit. From now on, I will come to the Pride with my friends, every damn year, just to fight pieces of shits like you, and if I find you and your little friends here, and you are not going to be on this side of this cordon, I won’t be this soft on you. Understood?”

Nodding furiously, the man took a shaky step back. 

“Good!” smiling, Tachanka waved the beer can. “And thanks for this gift, how did you know I love this brand?”

The man didn’t even give an answer, he just ran back to his friends, not looking back at Tachanka. Feeling very satisfied, the Russian went back to his friends, opening his new beer with a low hiss. 

“Where did you get that?” Bandit tilted his head. “That’s not mine!”

“Ahh, a very kind gentleman gave it to me earlier! Pride might be a bit fun after all.”

Kapkan couldn’t hold back a smile. “So, do you think you will come with us next time too?”

Tachanka glanced back at the rude man and his friends. They were packing their stuff a little worried, they looked like they will leave anytime. Tachanka turned back to Kapkan, nodding. “Sure! That way I can talk to similar gentlemen from time to time!”

Kapkan narrowed his eyes, but since Tachanka didn’t give away anything about his interesting interaction, he just shrugged and hugged Glaz’s waist. The older looked at them, smiling. He was glad that they were happy, and as he said, he would protect their happiness from anybody who would like to ruin it, let it be their family, their colleagues or some asshole during the Pride Parade.


End file.
